


傻瓜

by MANDAG



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	傻瓜

傻瓜 Fools  
/曼达叽

-  
“妈妈，这些都是Theseus的。”Newt说，安静腼腆的孩子在喝了半杯草莓啤酒后开始喋喋不休，小脸儿红扑扑的，他把一大堆小玩意儿堆在床上——吉吉鸟的羽毛，嗅嗅脱下的毛发扎成的球，还有一堆说不出是什么的小亮片。他仰着头看妈妈：“圣诞节的时候，可以把这些寄给Theseus吗？和你的礼物一起？”  
“嘘，小傻瓜，等嗅嗅长出新的毛发的时候，Theseus就会从霍格沃茨回来，你到时候可以一起送给他，这次我们就给他送这个好吗？”Scamander夫人说，从一大堆小玩意儿里挑起一片闪亮的鳞片。  
Newt的模样就和他的眼神一样柔软，他犹豫了一会儿，点了点头，把那一小山似的一堆拢到篮子里去，钻进了被窝。  
“晚安，宝贝。”Scamander夫人悄声说，然后轻轻地吻了一下小儿子的额头，替他押好被子，灯火灭了，只有厨房里的小汤锅还在咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡。

“妈妈。”  
在黑暗里，Newt忽然这样喊道。  
“怎么了，孩子？”Scamander夫人耐心地问。  
“我是傻瓜吗？我以后会不会和Theseus一样聪明？”孩子不安地问。  
“哦，当然，你本来就很聪明，Newt。”她快步走回床边，轻柔地抚摸着孩子柔软的卷发，“只是，当你爱某个人的时候，就会像傻瓜一样。”  
“Theseus也一样吗？”  
“Theseus也是。”她说，“不过，未来你们都会为了某些什么人，变成真正的傻瓜，当你想到他的时候，你的心脏就会满得像要爆炸，可是同时又很柔软，被最软、最甜的东西塞满你的胸膛。因为你实在是太爱他了。然后，你就什么都不管不顾了。”  
“晚安，妈妈。”小孩儿打了个哈欠，Scamander夫人知道，他这回要真的睡着了。她轻手轻脚地离开了儿子的卧室，阖上门。

在一个月后，Newt当然得到了哥哥回赠的礼物——一枚很小的、被保存得非常完美的拉泽尔鸟蛋。

 

-  
“你在干什么？”弗兰斯问，他是生活在Newt家附近的一个年轻鬼魂，据说是二十年前喝了太多酒坠入河里淹死的，面目有些狰狞。  
Newt抬起头看着弗兰斯，手里还圈着一些漂亮的金色羽毛，那是拉泽尔鸟的羽毛——它已经是一只漂亮的成鸟，这些都是前不久它在庭院里脱落的，而这一年，Theseus也已经六年级了。Newt把羽毛一根一根理好，说道：“我在给我的哥哥准备圣诞礼物。”拉泽尔鸟的羽毛可以做成漂亮的羽毛笔。

“哦，我的傻男孩！”弗兰斯笑了起来，冰冷却没有实感的手拍了拍Newt的肩膀，小男孩儿打了个哆嗦，“要我说，你是白费力气。”  
“别这么说！”另一个女鬼玛丽说道，她死的时候也很年轻，她嘻嘻笑着，沉醉地说道：“你的哥哥是我这两百年来见过的最英俊的男孩之一… …”  
Newt疑惑地望着他们，问道：“为什么？”  
两个鬼魂咯咯咯地笑了起来，弗兰斯说道：“梅林的份上！他已经十六岁了，一定有很多人排着队送他礼物！哪个十六岁男孩会在意家里小弟弟的礼物呢？”

当然，Newt不是那种能轻易被别人左右了想法的小男孩儿，不过这件事着实挫伤了他的积极性：毕竟，他清楚他哥哥的为人，他很爱他的家人们，并不会疏远或者怠慢他的弟弟。Theseus是个优秀的人，而且还是个alpha——据说这个性别很受欢迎，虽然Newt并不理解。当然会有很多人排着队送他礼物。相比之下，他费尽心思准备的羽毛笔显得不再那么重要，也许Theseus喜欢他的礼物只是因为他是Theseus的弟弟。而Newt希望Theseus喜欢他的礼物本身。  
在圣诞前几天，猫头鹰将要出发去霍格沃茨之前，嗅嗅打翻了一瓶墨水，把Newt准备的羽毛笔弄脏了。

Newt甚至松了口气，他为这份似乎有点儿配不上Theseus的礼物已经犹豫了很久，现在有了一个绝佳的借口。  
一个月后，他还是收到了很多的糖果，和一本《神奇动物大全：起源与图鉴》，他看了看那支斑驳的羽毛笔，暗暗想道：  
Newt，你可真是个傻瓜，他是你的哥哥，你在害怕什么呢？

-  
小男孩儿总是会长大的，当然包括了Newt Scamander。  
Newt在三年级的时候分化成了一个omega，而他不擅长社交的性格常被同龄男孩误解为羞涩内向，这使得他的朋友少之又少，然而也偶尔有一些女孩——尤其是女性alpha，对他充满了兴趣。  
六年级毕业的暑假他回家时，Theseus恰好从魔法部回来度假，他给了Newt一个热情的拥抱，可是他的弟弟就像被施了统统石化的小动物似的，僵直着，然后使劲儿从他怀里挣脱开。  
他蓬松的卷发被蹭得乱蓬蓬的，他说：“你好，Theseus。”他的手里捏着一个信封，似乎想急匆匆地逃开。

那封贴着爱心火漆的信显然是一封情书，Theseus年少时期最不缺的东西，当然。一种好笑、又难过的情绪涌上他的心头，他的小弟弟，Newt，竟然也长到能和人恋爱的年纪了。而且，竟然不想告诉他，这才是最让他难过的地方。  
年轻的男孩急匆匆地钻进了自己的房间，连行李箱都没来得及放好，Theseus这才意识到，他身上的气味有些不同，如果没有闻错，那是个alpha的气味，他眯起眼睛，才意识到弟弟的后颈上有一个红印——那是一个口红印，是个女性alpha。

尽管Newt关上了门，他还是去敲了敲Newt的门，过了好一会儿门才打开，男孩子在大夏天穿上了高领毛衣，欲盖弥彰的做法让Theseus的心情开始有些阴沉，他用那种Newt知道自己麻烦了的语气说道：“Newt。”  
“Theseus，这是——”Newt显然想解释些什么。  
“你才十六岁，这太草率了，那是标记吗？它有可能会影响你自己的信息素，你知道吗？”Theseus皱着眉头说。  
“那是… …那是因为Leta室友的迷情巧克力… …”Newt小声说，“她室友不小心做反了配方，本来是想让我… …迷上她的，结果她自己加倍地… …然后她亲吻了我的脖子，只是亲吻！斯莱特林孩为此扣了二十分呢… …”  
Theseus的面色稍微缓和了一些，“你为什么不擦掉？”  
男孩脸上浮现了尴尬的红晕：“她在车厢里抱着我不放，直到火车快到站时Leta才把我们分开。”为了自证清白，男孩努力地翻下了高领毛衣，露出一截苍白的脖子，上面的口红印已经被擦掉了，只有淡淡的红痕。男孩继续说道：“我现在去洗个澡，一定会让气味消失的。”

他的哥哥神色终于缓和下来，他最终说道：“好吧，我的弟弟。我希望你——”他顿了顿，似乎在组织语言，“如果你有了女朋友，或者男朋友，我希望你能告诉我。我很关心你。”  
Newt最终微微仰起头看着他，承诺道：“当然。”

你可真是个傻瓜，Theseus Scamander。在这之后，Theseus才这样想道。他是你的弟弟，一个十六岁男孩，当然不会把这些事情告诉你，哪个青春期男孩会这样呢？

-  
这当然是错的。  
Newt想，他和Theseus绝对，绝对不该亲吻；绝对，绝对不该一次又一次地躲在没有人的地方拥抱、亲昵，更是绝对不该像现在这样，滚在温暖的床上。  
可是、可是… …  
“… …当你想到他的时候，你的心脏就会满得像要爆炸，可是同时又很柔软，被最软、最甜的东西塞满你的胸膛。因为你实在是太爱他了。然后，你就什么都不管不顾了… …”

他们当然变成了不管不顾的傻瓜，什么都懂，而是又什么都不在乎。

Theseus细密地亲吻着他的脖颈、手腕、耳畔，他很快就浑身瘫软，温柔而松散的气息在狭小的房间里肆意地铺开，他浑身都热乎了起来。  
“Theseus。”他喃喃地说道，换来更加温柔的抚弄。这让他忍不住小声地呻吟，用于引诱配偶的信息素向本来最不应该的对象散发出来。  
他轻颤着，被紧紧地嵌入，浑身都在哆嗦，常有人说这件事快乐，可是对于陷入爱情的来说，这却成了甜蜜的折磨，每一秒都欢愉而紧张。哥哥把他搞得股间湿淋淋的，简直像是——像是要准备怀孕似的敞开了温热的巢穴。然后违伦的结合在畅快淋漓的高潮后结束了。

 

-  
“你后悔了吗，Newt？”Theseus抓着他的手腕问道，他的蓝灰色眼睛充满了温柔的痛苦，最终Theseus说：“这是我的错，我是你的哥哥，我… …”  
Newt抬头望着他，最后只说道：“不，不是这样的，Theseus。”他已经24岁了，并不是小孩子，也没谁强迫他，可是他们俩似乎都没有想到会走到这一步，就好像是一场旖旎又离奇的梦境。证明是他的后颈上还带着无法抹除的标记，那不应该是哥哥留下印记的地方，可是演讲向来不是他的专长，他最终鼓足勇气亲吻了Theseus的嘴唇。  
“我没有后悔。”他最终说道，“而且，从来没有过。”  
那对灰蓝色的眼睛似乎又充满了光彩，溢满了柔情，Theseus凝视着他的眼睛，他低声细语道：“我可真是个傻瓜。”

可真傻，我和你。

END


End file.
